girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Undomelin
Welcome Message Aw, but what's the fun in that? I prefer to believe it's a freakishly huge mimmoth.=D Actually, considering how the sparks of GG's universe work, if they set out to create a mammoth, they probably would start with a mimmoth (or more likely a LOT of mimmoths - then try to figure out how to make them all combine into a single enormous one). --Zerogee 16:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) About ref tags You mentioned using ref tags in your last change. The wiki is inconsistent about when to use ref tags. In the past there have been some editors who strongly preferred using references to inline links and made the necessary changes. The current active editors don't put much in ref tags, either they don't care or don't have enough free time to make those changes. I usually use inline links, using ref tags when I think an inline link would hurt the flow, but I don't care if others convert everything to ref tags. It's a wiki — work on whatever you want and let others edit if they want. Luckily we haven't had editors object to using ref tags to we've never had a serious fight over the issue. Argadi 10:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Enigma variations Exactly. Once I realized what you did it made my day. --Rej ¤¤? 03:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Hehe, glad you enjoyed it. ^_^ --Undomelin 04:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Gears and Logo Hi Undomelin, I've just had a peek at your logo. The gears look great and floaty. A tile with just the gears would be good to have around. As you can probably see from looking at it the text in contrast looks skinny and scraggly. My guess is finding a nice font that is similar though maybe not identical would be better that trying to reuse old pixels. Also more visible than the logo will be the word mark which is IIRC a 250x65px format. I made the current one by squashing the logo then cropping out everything but the words. It was qnd because I was panicked we would not look like ourselves after the change over. So I wanted to keep or seem to keep as many elements of the old site as possible. Steampunk colors and a taste of the formerly ubiquitous and familiar logo. Now that that is achieved we can move away from where we have started and try other experiments with our looks. Just as long as it is us and not wikia that we end up looking like. So don't be afraid to experiment. On a side note. I did try using the Gears and Wood tile in both the large and small forms in the theme designer. For the large form the background started intruding. The small 73px square version ended up looking more like a textured background. Neither seemed to me (at the moment I tried it) better than the solid background we are using now. Still the only way to know is to compare looks by trying them. Good luck with your work. --Rej ¤¤? 05:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The picture could be a link. This would make the picture a link. From playing with things I have notice this only works for non-thumbnail pictures. I didn't want to alter you submission on the page by page so I leave it to you to choose to do so or not. --Rej 04:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea, and good to know in general, thank you. --Undomelin 06:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Wordmark It seems to be coming along well. The Theme designer asks for .png files only. I don't know if its bluffing but it seems wise to believe it. If you do it again could you use a little less drop shadow on the font itself? They seem a little too high off the gears to me at the moment. Whatever you decide, we can try it live and always revert if needed. The theme manager is no genius. It requires the word mark to be uploaded and doesn't seem to have an option for selecting it from the already uploaded batch. This doesn't stop us from doing anything. It just means more work. Anyway, mostly it is looking good. Thanks for your efforts. --Rej ¤¤? 04:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... ok, is this better? I think that has to be the last version for tonight, though -- I need sleep, heh. XD : :--Undomelin 06:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Close enough to genius to count. In use. See how you and everyone else likes it. Thanks for your efforts. --Rej ¤¤? 04:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, I'm glad I was able to help. --Undomelin 05:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Weird-- after I made that last comment, the page was displaying as blank. Going back to edit mode and resaving seems to have brought it back to normal. The history page doesn't show the second save, probably because I didn't change anyting -- all the text was still here when I went into edit mode again, so i resaved without altering anything. If that happens again I'll notify the Wikia people about the apparent bug.--Undomelin 05:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Tiling gears I tried them as background for the wiki. The gears look nice as gears. The overall color shifted from warm brown to a greenish yellow. I usually magnify my page so I don't see much of the background. What I am aware of though is that colors affect other colors. The warm brown makes the yellow page warm too. The greenish yellow gears do something else. Anyway the point is if you still in a playful mood try changing the hues on the gear tile until it overall has the feel of the current background. If this doesn't make sense to you don't worry about it. I can sense what I need when I see it but explaining it in language is the devil. Basically more rust less patina? Or just play and see what happens. The plain one color background is probably what will be kept. Still it is good to have the gears around. Might find other uses for them. Thanks again for your good efforts. --Rej ¤¤? 06:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :My pleasure. I'll fiddle around with them some more and see what I can do. --Undomelin 19:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) History is in "My Tools" I have a "History" entry in the "My Tools" menu on the lower right. It appears to be standard and not something I added. Argadi 09:19, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Huh, somehow I missed that. Thank you. --Undomelin 19:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your edits Thanks for your cleanup edits, and especially for catching the ampersands — those can mess up the Wikia indexing. Argadi 20:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome. =) I noticed that one of the special pages had a list of pages that were , and I guessed that any page that had no links yet might be one that could use a bit more linking and possibly editing in general. --Undomelin 21:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Quote Du Jour Hi Undomelin, If you want you may change the one for today (Friday Dec 17th). The quote is a means to an end, getting the link to the related Live Journal page. I started out trying to capture inspiring ones but recently have made do mostly with short ones. A sure sign that inspiration is running out. I've been thinking of just making a simpler link then adding it to the preload. However if you feel inspired for a while then go at it. Is the template I used for today. I keep a copy in a text file. Each week consists of collecting the id from the lj page Picking a quote and a quoter. Then deciding the time guess. Usually just adding 10 minutes to the current one. But occasionally reseting from a time clue. The easiest way to get your quote up today is to paste it in over the current one since the substitution has already been made. Cheers, --Rej ¤¤? 05:56, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. =) --Undomelin 07:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Forum:2010-12-20_(Monday) Good work could not have done better myself. --Rej 05:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! I was curious to try. I don't think I can promise to be up this late every time, though. I assume the standard practice is just that whoever is around at the time (and is aware of how to do it) does it? (Or has it been just you up until now?) —Undomelin ✉ 06:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: It is done by the legion of the hopelessly curious. Up till now it has been me. Now it is both of us. --Rej 02:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah. Okay. =) Does service in the legion come with some sort of uniform? A nize hat, perchance? —Undomelin ✉ 10:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::: You want a hat? You'd better have a good story about how you lost your previous hat or that's very suspicious. Argadi 14:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Of course it comes with a hat. Let me know what it looks like when you get one. --Rej 06:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Today I used a new template to use the icon link as page link: which does just the link w/o the quote. If you feel inspired feel free to replace it with a quote link. Cheers --Rej 06:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Gear Character I know that I can't see the little gear at all, just has a little box with the numbers in it. Sorry about not posting this on the correct page, I've never added/edited a Wiki acticle before, and don't want to mess up! Lvsoulfriend (talk) 17:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you Lvsoulfriend, that's good to know. I take it you see the current symbol, ✣? Also, what system are you on?—Undomelin ✉ 18:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I can see the +, yes. On a Windows XP, using Firefox mostly. Occasionally Chrome when necessary!Lvsoulfriend (talk) 22:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thank you. Oh, by the way: It may not matter, but what language/locale is your XP installation set to? (I ask because it could effect which fonts get installed by default. For example, I think MS Gothic usually gets installed only if someone enables sets XP to Chinese, Japanese, or Korean, or at least enables CJK input.) —Undomelin ✉ 00:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::: English, I believe. I'm not very computer savvy when it comes to installion sadly, my dad built this PC for me. Lvsoulfriend (talk) 00:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's okay. Thanks for the feedback! —Undomelin ✉ 21:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC)